Happy Halloween
by Fayth3
Summary: Spike comes back to Sunndale- for what?
1. Happy Halloween

Title: Happy Halloween

Author: Fayth moonwitch@werewolf.co.uk

Rating: NC17

Classification: Willow/Spike

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue I am oh so broke right now.

Distribution: want, take, have.

Feedback: This isn't a spectator sport

Summary: Willow gets a happy Halloween, response to Challenge issued by Hope and Ellie.

Winner of Halloween challenge 2002. Redssoulmates

Challenge criteria included:

Evil love and mayhem. For a W/S story must be before Spike was chipped by the Initiative, or someone dechipps Spike. For a W/Aus story it must be after the second season, so Willow gives him his moment of bliss.   
Needs to be Halloween centred.   
Must have:   
1. Must have Four sex scenes. One has to be in an alley. 2. A fight w/ Spike and Buffy or Angelus and Buffy.3. A big bag of sunflower seeds. 4. A Lord of the Rings book or the movie. 5. A pearl necklace. 6. A cinnamon scented candle. 7. A Wizard of Oz costume   
Pick two:   
1. A reference to Dungeons and Dragons. 2. A pair of blue snakeskin pants. 3. Bunny Slippers to scare Anya. 4. A Charlie Brown's Halloween Special 5. A lifetime subscription to Playboy.   
Two of the following pairings:   
Anya/Giles Giles/Cordy Cordy/Lindsey Lindsey/Dawn Dawn/Xander or Anya/Tara   
Pick two quotes:   
"Lovely, the couch matches the dumpster." "Did the lizard cast the spell?" "You want me to be Belle, and who are you the Beast?"-Willow's guy. "Damn, Spike the toaster is a better match for you." "When was the last time you bit me?"   
  


Spike couldn't help grinning. So this was the Hellmouth- neat. He'd already seen the new Slayer, from a distance of course, wouldn't do to let her know he was around just yet. And she was a cutie. A little blonde for his tastes but still- a real cutie. It had been years since he'd tasted slayer blood and he couldn't wait to do it again, it was a real aphrodisiac- him and Dru had had such a good time bathing in the first Slayers blood. His grin faded as he thought about his Dark Princess, since they'd come to the Hellmouth all she could do was bitch about "Daddy". Bitch. This Poofy version of his Sire wasn't even Half the Vamp that Angelus was originally, and helping the damn Slayer? Pathetic!

As if conjured by his thoughts he heard Drusilla come down the hall fluttering in that way that no matter how he tried still really annoyed Spike.

"Spike, the stars are all dancing."

"Yes pet." He said tiredly, he wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"They tell me Daddy is confused on Halloween."

"Dru, Halloween is always dead. And Angelus is always confused, helping the bleeding Slayer- I should think so."

"Shh naughty Spike don't talk about Daddy that way. Eggs and Ashes." She poked her long fingers at him hissing angrily.

Instead of calming her down and calling her baby like he normally would, this little display just increased Spike's ire and he stood up  "Sod this Dru, I'm off for a little spot of violence. Don't wait up." He pulled his duster around him and stalked off into the night.

"Eggs and Ashes."

Willow smiled at Giles as Cordelia put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"OK so what am I now, a child?"

"N-no Cordelia." Giles stuttered

"So you haul me outta class and tell me to meet you guys after school like a juvenile delinquent to do what?" she asked eye brow raised

"I was concerned about your brush in with that Reptile and wanted to ask if you were all right."

"Oh." The wind was knocked out of her sails "That's sweet, yeah I'm fine. Thanks Mr Giles." She gave a classic Cordelia smile and Willow could almost see Giles swoon.

After their all night lock in the closet, Cordelia had confessed to a crush on the librarian and Willow had overheard Giles sleep talking one time- a hopefully never again!- about Cordelia. Despite the whole illegal thing, it was sweet- in a Hellmouth-y sort of way. 

"Hey guys it's getting late so I'm off home." Willow said softly- neither one paid any attention to her "Night!"

She grinned as she picked up the book she had been reading since there was no demon to research. It was her favourite book- The Lord of the Rings, and her big bag of Sunflower seeds which she had munched her way through while reading, she become addicted to them after seeing Fox Mulder eat them in X files- her favourite show.

As she walked through the park she checked her coat to make sure she had a stake. _I  have to be prepared she thought __now that I know about what really goes Bump in the night. _

Thankful that she was almost home without being Vamp food she relaxed as she neared her porch.

Spike couldn't believe his luck as he spotted the cute little girl cross the park. Now there was a meal. A sweet, innocent- by the smell of her- young tasty morsel. As he came closer to her he winced at her unfortunate dress sense, red hair and pink fluffy jumpers did not mix- especially with yellow tights!

He saw her go up to her house and nearly growled, she was nearly out of his reach and no way was he going to pass up a treat like this!

"Excuse me love." He called out

Willow spun around to see a really cute blonde guy staring at her

"Uh yeah?" she asked staying in the safety of her porch

"Sorry to frighten you." He lied "But I'm a bit lost, I'm supposed to be visiting my Granny coz she's all sick but I don't know where her road is." Spike smirked inwardly as her wary expression dropped to one of understanding and sympathy _This was almost too easy _

"Oh well maybe I can help you then."

"I was hoping you'd say that. She lives on um…" _Damn it think of the name of a street " Um Crawford Street."_

"Wow, you're a little off, its about three blocks that way and then right at the lights in the centre and then six over." She added

"Oh Grannies waiting for me, she'll be worried Maybe I could come in and ring her to tell her I'm a bit late?" he tried for his most trusting smile

"Uh sorry, I'm not allowed strangers in the house." Willow smiled apologetically

"Oh well thanks anyway." Spike frowned and turned away

"Your welcome." She nodded not noticing the grin that spread across his face at her words as he vamped out.

"I am, am I?" he turned back and bounded up the porch and shoved open the door that Willow was closing "Thank you so very much for the invite pet." 

He pushed Willow out of the way and slammed the door closed behind him. Willow clambered to her feet and stared at Spike

"Hey! There was no need to knock me over Mr Bad-ass Vampire." she glared at him trying not to tremble.

Spike blinked in surprise _OK the chit knew what he was that was new. "Um do I know you?"_

"No." she looked oddly at him

This wasn't going according to plan, she was supposed to be screaming and stuff now, there were waves of fear coming off her but no where near the amount that there should be.

"Why aren't you more frightened?" he wanted to know

"Well, you were pretty clever at trying to get in here. Didn't just snap and rush so you have some control which means you're not a fledgling. You *look* like a Master Vampire, all scary and stuff." She pointed to his ridged forehead as Spike tried not to preen in pleasure. "So if you are a Master it means you are going to kill me but it will be neat and hopefully fast and not all where's-the-vein like new vampires, coz *that* looks painful. You'd have um finesse." She finished with a smile "So yeah I'm afraid but if I have to die I'd rather have it done by a Master ."

Spike stared at the little redhead and had a strange feeling of respect, something that had never happened before. "and I'm done babbling now." She finished

"How'd you know so much about Vampires love?"

She turned a little red "I kinda snuck a peek at the Watcher diaries. And I go out on patrol with the Slayer sometimes."

"The slayer?" Spike's jaw dropped- This sweet little thing was a friend of the slayer? "So you know Angelus too?"

Willow scowled "Yeah Him. Mr Angel. He is such a…a  well I can't think of a bad enough word right now. But he's it. He leads poor Buffy on all the time, blowing hot and cold- or cold and colder since Vampires have no body heat I mean he's gonna live forever and yet he doesn't have time for a cup of coffee? Jerk." She folded her arms and huffed- it was the single cutest thing Spike had ever seen.

"Oh he's always been a jerk, a right Wanker. He thinks he's a real vampire now but really, he's just a wanna-be." Spike ranted

"Like those kids who think their cool but play Dungeons and Dragons." Willow offered

"Right!" He sat on her couch "Bloody ponce, and the worst thing is that Dru can't see it, she's all "where's my Daddy?" And I do everything for the bitch."

"I'm sure she appreciates it." Willow sat next to him and patted his arm

"No she doesn't, and she expects me to be there for her all the time, whenever she needs me, but what about *my* needs? Stupid bloody bitch. I hate her."

"So why do you stay with her then?" Willow asked gently

"Coz I love the daft bint." He sighed needlessly "I just wished she loved me half as much as I do her."

"I know how you feel, I loved Xander for longer than I can remember but does he even notice me? No its always Buffy or Buffy's little sister Dawn and HELLO she's like 12! He'd rather do time than notice me." She added sadly

"Well, its his loss." Spike comforted "I noticed you."

"Thanks but you just want to kill me."

He frowned "Oh yeah, that." He'd almost forgotten that. "Guess I'd better do that then."

"It's what vampires do." She nodded sadly almost resigned to it. Then she blushed as a thought occurred "um actually could you do me a favour, like a last request?"

"Sure pet, what is it?"

"Well I Uh… actually forget it, you won't want to." She blushed even harder and Spike's curiosity was peaked

"No c'mon tell me."

"Well I don't want to die, coz I've never * you know* or even been kissed so I wondered if you'd do it." The words came in a bit of a rush

"You want me to kiss you?" once again Spike was surprised

"Y-yeah…if you want." She stammered "You are really good looking and I kinda like you. So…"

Spike suddenly grinned- the night was looking up. "OK pet." He leaned his head towards hers and pressed his lips to hers, she was so warm. He'd forgotten how warm humans were. After having been with Dru for a century and then even though he'd killed in that time, he hadn't had sex with any of his victims. Forced intercourse wasn't part of him, he like them willing. Rape had always disgusted him and he refused to even contemplate taking part even going as far as saving a few rape victims and draining the rapist.

He moved his mouth over hers and as she opened her mouth to breathe he swept his tongue inside searching out every corner of her mouth. She moaned and a wave of desire spread through him. He pulled her closer to him and stroked her through the fuzzy pink top.

He pulled at the hem and dragged the offensive garment off her body and over her head only breaking contact with her lips briefly. As he continued to assault her mouth, her shy fingers unbuttoned his shirt and stroked his chest.

Her soft, hesitant strokes managed to inflame him more than Drusilla's hard ones ever had. Then she pulled away and Spike groaned

"Second thoughts?" _Please no he thought  _

"No, but it might be more comfortable upstairs." She said timidly

His wolfish grin sent shivers down her spine as he picked her up and swept her upstairs into her bedroom and placed her on the bed. He shucked off his jeans and shirt, leaving them on the floor and then crawled on her bed still wearing his pirates smile.

Willow blushed as he tore off her bra and crossed her arms over her chest. "Now none of that, pet. You are beautiful." He pulled her arms away and took off her jeans in one swift move.

He stared as she lay clad in only pink panties and a blush.

"Wow." He said and looked her in the eye "You really shouldn't hide all this treasure pet." Pet, Pet. It suddenly occurred to him that he didn't actually know the name of this redheaded goddess

"What is your name?"

"Umm Willow." 

"Willow." he rolled it around in his mouth "I like it, it suits you. But I think I'll call you Red."

"Red?" she thought about and then smiled "I like it What's yours?"

"Sp- William." She may have heard Angel speak about Spike and although he'd want her scared later, right now that might impede matters somewhat.

She nodded "William."

He ducked down and began kissing her feet, he traced his tongue up her instep and calf past the ticklish spot behind her knee and up her thigh. He stopped just short of her -now wet- panties and then dragged himself back and repeated it on the other leg.

"Mmm. William." She breathed closing her eyes. She clenched her fists as she felt her lower body tighten.

"Like that do you?" he teased and moved to her upper body. He nibbled on her neck and collar bone as he shifted his knee between her legs and rubbed her centre. She gave a soft gasp as his knee came into contact with her panties and he gently nudged.

This was great. Normally with Drusilla, he'd have to be all domineering and hard to get her to come. She had been taught by Angelus and as a result was all about the pain. It was nice to prove that he could still be all about pleasure and since the little chit was going to die, it was her last request to *you know* she couldn't even say it, which was just adorable, he'd make it as nice for her as possible and get a little pleasure back as well.

He kneaded his hands into her breast and twisted her nipples gently causing her to whimper. Then he lowered his mouth and administered his rough tongue. She could feel his arousal cool against her stomach and she felt a mixture of embarrassment and pride as she realised "I did that." 

Full of trepidation she leant up and gently bit his neck just under his ear and was rewarded with a light growl.

"Oh yesss pet." He reached down and tore off her panties with one hand and slipped his fingers within her.

As he showed her his century worth of experience Willow's breath began to come hard and fast and the ball of tension grew inside her until it exploded in her first orgasm.

Without letting her climb down from the incredible high she was on Spike positioned himself at her entrance and slowly thrust in, breaking her barrier and causing tears of pain to stream down her cheeks. He kissed away the tears and waited for her to accommodate his size.

As soon as her heartbeat began to resume its frantic racing he eased in and out of her faster and faster giving into the rhythm before sinking his fangs into her breast sending them spiralling out of control screaming each others name in release.

Willow stroked Spike's forehead and he purred in pleasure.

"Um that was wow." Willow said softly "Thank you."

"My pleasure- believe me pet." He smiled against her chest.

"Uh, are you going to kill me now?" she asked hesitantly

Spike frowned "I guess. But normally I like my victims all frightened and screaming."

"Well I'm real tired right now. Give me a few minutes to rest and I'll see what I can do." she tried to be accommodating, after all he had honoured her last request.

"All right pet." He settled back into her chest and relaxed under her gentle ministrations.

Six hours later she woke up alone.

Willow turned over and stared at the crisp white sheet of writing paper on her pillow and read the words.

Red ~

I didn't want to kill you, not just yet. But I will come for you again.

Be seeing ya.

William

She smiled and drifted back to sleep.

Once again Spike was in a good mood. He'd just had an unbelievable shag with a warm and very willing female- he got some virgin blood and got to sleep in a warm bed next to a warm female for a night. Oh yeah unlife was looking up.

"Dance with me Spike."

Well almost.

"What Is it Dru?"

"Don't you love your princess?"

"You know I do love." his voice softened. She stroked him with her cold fingers and Spike fought not to flinch as he remembered warm hands stroking him. This was his dark Goddess and he did love her. Really.

"Hey Wills!"

"Oh hey Buff." Willow smiled at her friend "Oh nice necklace!"

"I know!" Buffy smiled fingering the pearl necklace "Angel gave it to me for a Halloween present, can you believe it?"

"Halloween present?" Willow was dubious

"OK he said he saw it and thought of me, but Halloween present sounded less goofy."  Buffy smiled her own goofy smile and Willow couldn't help but grin back.

"So missed you at the Bronze last night Will, where d'ja go?"

Willow blushed bright red as she recalled exactly what she had been doing that made her miss the Bronze last night. Well Buffy I inadvertently invited a Vampire into my house and then asked him for sex and we spent hours having mind-blowing sex and he was gone when I woke up, you have fun? OK that really wasn't going to go down well. Especially as she was trying not to think of why she did what she did last night. She was attempting to rationalise it as a near death hysteria bought about by extreme fear.

"I guess I was tired." She lied. _That works too._

"Neat," Buffy was oblivious "So you coming to the Fancy dress Bronze thing this weekend?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure what to go as, I still have my Eskimo costume so that's my backup plan."

Buffy winced "No Wills, it's a come as you aren't night, time to get down with your bad self."

It was Willows turn to wince "You have to be black to pull that off."

Buffy chuckled "Right. Lets go see Giles."

As they opened the library doors they were just in time to see Cordelia and Giles spring apart both looking a little flustered.

"U-Uh so that…um that fine. We will have words about that book fine Miss Chase."

"Uh yeah sure Mr Giles, I um have class. Later." Cordelia scampered off looking a little fuzzy

"Hey Giles." Buffy chirped and Willow stared incredulously at her, could she really be that oblivious?

"B-Buffy, and Willow." Giles' face was red with embarrassment. 

"What's the what?"

"Ah I was able to do some research into that new threat in town and all signs and portents point to a very strong Master Vampire, possible stronger than Angel. So we need to step up our patrols until we find him."

~ That night ~

"Here Vampie Vampires. Buffy wants to slay and then get home tonight for some serious study/ smootchies with her honey."

"Sorry, that will be a bit hard if your dead pet."

Buffy spun at the cocky words from behind her. As she turned she saw a tall blonde Vampire wearing a long black duster smoking a cigarette.

"Oh like I haven't heard that before!" she sighed "C'mon then Vampie."

"The name's Spike." He drawled smirking at her

"Spike?" She grinned "Can you say stuck in the eighties."

" Like that hair you mean?" he came back wiping the grin off her face.

"Look I have a really cute guy waiting for me- can we skip to the fighting?"

"Huh, Peaches is many things but I'd never call the bleeding Poofter cute. Like a puppy dog, right with fangs. Angelus *did* tell you about the fangs."

Buffy suddenly turned wary "How did-"

Spike burst out laughing, and it chilled her to the bone "Oh I know so many things *Buffy*" he spat out her name "Your name, your little friends names, where they live… it would be so easy to get an invite from their parents and umm I can taste them now, especially that delicious mother of yours."

The ice gripped Buffy's spine "You stay away from my Mother."

"Now, now pet," all trace of amusement was gone from his voice "Your not exactly in a position to bargain, I hold all the cards here love. Know your enemies didn't Angel teach you that? He taught me."

"Angel?" While she was distracted Spike swung his fist at her smacking her so hard across the face it set her spinning backwards to the ground.

She rallied and leapt to her feet spinning and kicking his feet out from under him.

 Spike did a back flip and landed on his feet in a crouch, he used his momentum to send a kick to her midsection. She tripped backwards over a gravestone giving him a boot in the face as she fell. They both lurched to their feet and Buffy back handed Spike, he retaliated with a roundhouse punch to the stomach.  She grabbed his duster and pulled him headfirst into a tree, she pulled out a stake but Spike was too fast. He turned and knocked it out of her hand aiming a blow at her kidneys knocking all the breathe out of her. She feel to the floor and Spike picked up her stake.

"Lovely craftsmanship pet, mind if I keep it?" he sneered and kicked her in the ribs,

Fighting back tears of pain Buffy scrambled to her feet and lashed out at Spike, left, right, kick punch and left again. Spike managed to block the majority of her wild thrusts and laughed in her face. 

"Oh I could dance all night with you pet." He jabbed her in the eye with his fist sending her reeling back. His mocking added fuel to Buffy's fire as she realised this was one fight she might not win, he was calm and controlled and so strong._ Get away and regroup screamed her inner slayer and Buffy knew that she had to get away. She smacked the side of his head with the palm of her hand and kneed him in the leg, whilst hooking the other foot around the back of his knee. With all her slayer strength she shoved and Spike flew back into a tomb. Taking his momentary stunning as a godsend, she fled._

**Part 2**

Willow was getting ready for a long bath, she had cinnamon candles all around the rim and was playing her favourite music. She wrapped a long blue towel around her middle and as she went to turn on the taps she heard a knocking at the door.

"Great, never fails. Go to have a bath and someone's at the door." She moaned as she went downstairs and opened the front door. 

"Hello, anyone out here?" there was no one about and she frowned, Halloween wasn't for few more days yet and already they had trick or treat-ers?

She turned to go back in and was grabbed from behind by strong arms.

"HEL-" Her words were cut off as a hand clasped over her mouth.

"Quiet, or I'll cut your tongue out and feed it to you." She nodded shakily around the hand and it was removed.

The arms that held her tightly pushed her into her front room and slammed the front door.

Willow turned scared and shaking to see her attacker, who stood there grinning at her

"Miss me pet?"

"William?" she breathed

"That's me love. Who were you expecting?"  

"I don't know, I didn't think you'd come back."

"Said I would didn't I," he winced as he smiled his lip still bleeding

"Oh Goddess, what happened to you?" she saw him for the first time as he stepped into the light

"Just a bit of a fight." He said rakishly

Willow stood up slowly and touched his face after wavering a few seconds she stood up straight "Come with me, those cuts might get infected."

Spike refrained from pointing out that Vampires couldn't catch infections and followed her, someone was going to take care of him for a change, who was he to complain?

She spread the first aid kit out onto the table in the kitchen and began gently wiping the blood off his face with a damp cloth, her soft caresses were a taste of heaven to Spike, especially as they were tempered with the sharp stabs of pain coming from the wounds the slayer had inflicted on him. He found himself growing aroused.

"Uh William, you need to take off your shirt." She blushed at his knowing look "Uh so I can get to the rest of you… your cuts."

For the first time he noticed what she was wearing "Shower pet?"

"Hmm?" so did she, and her blush burned brighter "Yeah, I was gonna take a bath."

"Don't let me stop you. The I can have one after you to get rid of all this blood."

That made more sense than her trying to clear it all off with a little towel "Oh OK I'll try not to take too long."

She climbed the stairs aware of the eyes that were watching her. What was he doing here again. He knew she was friends with the slayer, wasn't this tantamount to suicide? She tried not to think as she turned on the shower spray saying goodbye to that nice long bath she had been hoping for.

As she stepped under the spray her thoughts turned to why she wasn't more frightened that there was a Master Vampire downstairs in her kitchen

Did she have a death wish? She hadn't even told Buffy about William or even done a uninvite on her house. There was just something about the blonde Vampire that put her at ease- like she knew he wouldn't hurt her which was ridiculous, I mean HELLO  he was a vampire!

She lathered up and began stroking the bubbles down her leg. As she stood up she thought she felt a draft in the bathroom before she could turn to check it out the shower screen moved back and William stepped into the shower- Naked!! Naked ma…Vampire in her shower- with her!

"Eep William, I'm still in here!" She blushed, all over.

Spike grinned "I couldn't wait, and besides Pet, I've seen it all before. Now at least this way we got someone to wash our backs now haven't we?" he raised an eyebrow.

Willow's eyes widened at his meaning "Oh Goddess!"

"There'll be time for that later." He promised and took her soap sudded wash cloth off her. Turning her around he ran the cloth in large circles over her back. He followed the cloth with his other hand smoothing the bubbles over her shoulders, down her back and side brushing against her breasts and down to the small of her back.

His hands were cool in contrast to the warmth of the water that cascaded over her creamy skin and Willow bit back a groan at his ministrations

"You are so soft." He murmured in wonder as his hands travelled over her skin and Spike found himself hardening at the sensation of her. Suddenly he spun her in his arms almost making her slip on the slippery bath.

Spike pushed Willow against the wall, pressing his lips to hers. She groaned aloud at the contact, opening her mouth to his. He pulled away and began to shower the same attention to her front that he had to her back. She shivered as his fingers lightly brushed over her stomach, making their teasing way up to her bubble covered breasts. She moaned into his mouth as he cupped her breasts, her erect nipples pressing into his palms. She thrust her breasts toward him as they continued to kiss, begging for more. Willow whimpered in disappointment when he broke away.

"Are you soft all over Red?" he whispered into her ear and his hands were suddenly everywhere, teasing and tantalising but never staying in one place long enough to gather any real sensation or satisfaction. 

"Please." She said not quite sure what she was asking for. Spike looked at her eyes, heavy lidded with desire and a fierce possessiveness overtook him. He had been this girls first, and he wanted to be her last. The thought almost scared him. He nearly growled at the thought of any other man seeing his Red haired Goddess this way.

"W-William?" She said hesitantly as a predatory smirk graced his features.

"Right here Red." He inhaled. He could smell the scent of the cinnamon candles that burnt around the room, this mixed with her Vanilla shower gel and the unique scent of Willow's arousal drove him crazy.

Kneeling down in the shower and letting the spray run over his back he moved between her legs. Using the cloth he ran his hands up her legs towards her centre but never actually touching her. He followed the cloth, this time with his mouth- not his bare hands.

He leaned down, nearly purring in pleasure as he smelled her arousal. With one hand he parted her   
folds. Leaning down further, he kissed her clit softly, causing her to arch her back and moan in pleasure. 

"Oh Goddess, William," she gasped out as he began to tease her clit with his tongue. He smiled to himself and ran a finger up and down her wetness. She spread her legs wider, thrusting up to him. 

"Please William." She urged breathlessly  
Spike chuckled as he heard her desperate tone, and continued to tease her, lightly flicking her with his tongue, using his finger to dip slightly into her centre. Before long before she began to shake with need, murmuring his name over and over. It was then that Spike thrust two fingers into her passage at the same moment clamping down on her clit with his lips and sucking. Willow's scream of pleasure rang out as she peaked, her walls clenching around his fingers, flooding them with her juices. Spike continued his ministrations until she began to relax, shuddering with pleasure. He stood up and let the spray wash her juices off his fingers fighting the urge to taste them. He didn't want to freak her out and by the way she ducked her head it was obvious that she was embarrassed about her wild abandon of a few seconds ago. 

He tucked his fingers under her chin and raised her eyes to his,

"Don't be embarrassed pet. You are glorious, beautiful and *that* was perfect."

"Really?" her eyes were begging him not to tease and Spike leant down and Kissed her lightly.

"Yea. But now I'm all dirty." He pouted like a little boy causing Willow to giggle and lose her embarrassment

"Well I guess it's my turn to wash you." she said and took the wash cloth off him. She turned him around and washed his back like he had hers. She ran her hands over his strong and rippling muscles. He was like a Greek god, all contours and masculine perfection. She breathed a sigh. YUM! She began to blush when she got to his ass and Spike grinned widely when he felt her hesitate

"Go on Red- you know you want to." He teased. Willow bit her lip and decided that she might never again get the chance to touch such a sculpture of perfection so she might as well enjoy this. She rubbed the cloth over his pert cheeks and couldn't resist giving him a quick pinch

"Oy wench you'll pay for that!" Spike was impressed at her daring and turned so she could see the mischief in his eyes.

Willow's eyes, however, were drawn elsewhere. Last night she hadn't taken the time to appreciate the… ahem merchandise as she believed she was going to die, but now it was in front of her in its..erm *full* glory, she marvelled that she hadn't been ripped in two.

"Like what you see love?" he said with a leer. Refusing to be laughed at Willow stroked the cloth in wide circles over his chest, which had healed from it's earlier scratches, paying special attention to his nipples before dipping to his washboard abs and strong arms. She purposely avoided his straining erection and knelt down- as he had done- to wash his legs. When she glanced up she was at the same height as his hips. She bit her lip again and looked up at him as if asking permission

"What is it Red?" he said gently

"Uh… can I touch you?" if it hadn't been for his vamp hearing he would have missed the soft spoken words.

"Oh yeah." He moaned as her small warm hands delicately stroked him.

Spike swallowed hard, trying to maintain his composure under the onslaught of the girls hands He was unable to keep it however, when he felt her tongue licking him. He groaned aloud, and looked down. _Bloody hell he thought to himself, almost losing control at the sight of the redhead with her lips licking him like lollipop._

He pulled her up and pushed her against the wall again.

"Did I do something wrong?" her eyes were wild with concern

"No Red, that was very, very right." He bit out as he leant against her and wrapped her legs around his waist, entering her with one thrust. Willow shouted as she felt him fill and stretch her, whether it was with pain or pleasure she herself had no idea.

"Did I hurt you?" he stared at her in fear

"No." she smiled reassuringly and he relaxed before shifting and puling out of her slightly only to come back slowly. As he built up his rhythm he felt her nails dig into his back and he pounded her into the wall, the half moons in his back urging him on. He leaned back and bit into her breast in the same place as last night bringing them both the intense reaction they craved. They screamed each others name in release.

They stood there, entwined, letting the now tepid water wash over them, cooling them down, too exhausted to move. Finally Spike reached over and turned off the water and carried Willow out of the shower and draped a towel around them both before taking her into her bedroom and laying her on the bed and laying next to her.

As the air mixed with cold drops lingering on her skin she began to shiver. Or it could possibly be the fact that she had this gorgeous hunk of undead man staring at her like she was a piece of chocolate cake at a weight watchers convention.

He picked up the towel and rubbed her arms never taking his eyes away from hers.

"William?" she wasn't sure she should ask this

"Yeah Red?"

"Are you going to kill me?"

"You know, " he said conversationally with a twinkle in his eye "You really should see someone about this death wish."

She grinned back at him "Just curious about why you came back"  
"Said I would didn't I?"

"Yes but why?" maybe she was a glutton for punishment

"Do you even own a mirror, pet?" Spike stared at her _why? What a bleeding stupid question_

Willow frowned "Yeah."

"Then you can see how beautiful and amazing you are." Spike grew confused as Willow's frown deepened

"No I'm not." she stated without feeling "Buffy, Cordelia- they are beautiful, I guess I could be called interesting looking but never beautiful, I asked you because I wanted to know but if you're going to lie I won't bother." She turned over missing the incredulous look that crossed his face.

"You're kidding?" he grabbed her arm suddenly furious, he could see that she honestly believed that.

"You're hurting me." Willow was afraid of the look on his face _oh clever Rosenburg annoy and insult a Master Vampire that's a smart thing to do! _

He wrenched her off the bed and dragged her to the mirror "What do you see?" he demanded

Willow went red as she looked at herself naked in the mirror, "I'm sorry." She said tears coming to her eyes "P-please don't…"

"What do you see?" Spike growled

"Me. Willow, computer nerd and all around research/ homework girl. The slayers friend and Xander's little shadow. Fuzzy hair and scrawny body." 

"You are so wrong." Spike said stroking her hair "This hair is pure fire and so soft and sexy, when you lay on the bed it spreads around you like a sheet of flames. I've never seen anything so bloody alluring. You are not sodding scrawny either pet, you are soft and beautiful, delicate- like a pixie. You remind me of a fairy- all ethereal and magical. A sexy fairy." He nibbled her neck.

"I came back because only a fool lets go of perfection when he find it and no one ever said that William the bl… William was a fool." He lay his hand on her shoulder "Or a liar."

Willow bit her lip at his words "I'm sorry William. I didn't mean to call you a liar."

"Good, because after mind blowing sex like that I like to bask not fight- unless we intend to make up, rather loudly."

"Mind blowing?"

"Were you not there? I could've sworn the girl I was screwing looked a lot like you."

Willow giggled again, all self- esteem issues forgotten for the moment.

"Maybe you should remind me?" she suggested impishly and Spike swept her off her feet and onto the bed only too happy to oblige.

He smothered kisses all along her face and shoulders causing her to giggle as his fingers danced across her sides tickling her in all the right places.

"William!" she admonished with a laugh and Spike loved the way she said his real name, it mad him hot and so, in the really annoying roundabout way that Vampires do things he decided to go extra slow.

His kisses along her skin were feather light and left her aching for more. His fingers trailing along after his mouth felt like a breeze they were so soft. He went on to lavish whisper kisses to every part of her body driving Willow into a frenzy of need. She begged him to end the torture but he just smirked and carried on with his project. Always giving attention and desire but never relief.

He crawled maddeningly slowly down her body and began to gently lap at her entrance sipping like it was fine wine.

His teeth were randomly brushing against her core, making her hips jerk, while his hands snaked up her stomach to knead her breasts. Groaning she rolled her head back and tilted her hips, trying to make him make good on the promises his mouth was giving, but Spike was having none of that.

Spike bought his eyes up to look at her and shook his head in mischief. Her hands were resting on his head, her fingers tugging his blonde locks. Her face was flushed and she was insistently moving her hips, her body begging for release. Smiling to himself Spike moved his mouth away and chuckled as she moaned in disappointment.  
Spike untangled his arms from her legs and crawled over her body, his lips claiming hers, letting her taste herself. She moaned softly against his mouth and reached down to stroke him. Pulling her hand away he kissed her as he penetrated in a long hard stroke. He rocked against her for a while building his own pleasure, her muscles grasping around him. Soft moans were coming from them both but Spike was still in control, his thrusts were so slow  she felt like she was going insane and she was nearly in tears begging him to go faster.

She dug her nails into his back and the addition of the smell of his own blood increased his ardour and as his need grew he started to quicken his movements, thrusting harder into her trying to embed himself even deeper into her tight warmth. She leaned forward and bit him and the feel of her teeth against his neck, her fingernails raking his flesh, drawing blood, the sound of her calling out his name and her body tensing against him was enough to send him over the edge. Burying his face in her neck he came in rough jerks, his hips slamming into her as he roared her name, his head thrown back and he buried his fangs in her neck drinking of her sweet elixir. Dropping his head against her shoulder he waited for her to recover, her breathing ragged and her heart pounding. Spike ran his hands along her spine and lulled them both into an exhausted sleep.

Drusilla stamped her foot on the concrete floor of the factory and demanded of Miss Edith where her Spikey was and why he was not there taking care of his Princess. Maybe she'd have to go out and look for him, maybe she'd see her daddy and find out what this fire-tree the stars kept whispering about was. Drusilla swirled once and left the factory in a swirl of skirts.

Buffy had found Giles staring moodily at her yearbook which she had left over at his request. He had claimed that he wished to familiarise himself with those students who had died under mysterious circumstances to ascertain if there were any patterns. But from what Buffy could tell, he just stared at the pages of May Queen gala's and Homecoming pictures.

She had rung Xander to get Cordy, in case they needed transport, and come over and had left a message on Willow's answering machine-  having been unable to reach the girl herself.  Angel was bringing Dawn over so they could talk about this mysterious guy who had kicked Buffy's ass.

After all the Scoobies bar Willow had arrived Buffy told them all she could about the latest threat.

"…and I'm telling you guys this guy was bad news." She finished. She looked around. Cordelia was staring at Giles but pretending to do her nails while Xander was staring at Dawn in a way that left Buffy feeling uncomfortable.

Giles sat up and wiped his glasses "A Master Vampire."

Angel groaned and covered his face with his hands

"Angel?"

"Spike would have to turn up now." He cursed

"So you know him then?" Xander said lamely

"I should do, he's my childe."

The silence can never really be described as deafening and no one had any pins to drop but it went pretty quiet.

"Your childe?"

"Can Vampires even have children?" everyone turned and stared at Xander who winced "OK lets put that in the book of Xander's 100 stupidest things ever said."

Angel glared at him "Well if Spike's here, Dru will be too."

"Dru?" Giles said and then did a double take "Drusilla?"

"Who?"

Angel sighed _OK this was going to take some time_

Willow stared down at the body next to her, it should freak her out that it was a dead body, but it didn't. They had spent all night having sex and then as dawn arrived he asked her to stay the day with him instead of going to school. Willow felt slightly guilty at cutting school but William had driven all such thoughts from her head. She knew that tonight would be a slow time for Vampires as they didn't "do" Halloween. Which was why they were going to the Bronze tonight instead of patrolling, there would be little in the way of Demonic interference so Buffy and the guys wouldn't need her for research. Therefore in theory she could spend all day with William. And wasn't *that* a nice thought.

Spike felt the little girl watching him and decided to let her have more than an eyeful, he stretched upwards causing her strategically placed sheets to slip down his slim hips. He caught his smirk between his lips as he heard her gasp in appreciation.

"William, you're awake." she accused

He opened his eyes and watched her flushed face "Caught me pet. What time is it?"

"About 4 o clock, you know Buffy will be wondering why I wasn't at school today."

"Well whatever she could imagine won't be as fun as what *I* have planned." And with a growl he rolled her over and showed her how delightful his imagination was.

Willow was not entirely correct in her supposition. Buffy had more important things to think about, a certain matter which had temporarily skipped Spike's mind. Drusilla had got bored waiting for her Spike-y to come back and wait on her sorry ass hand and foot, so she went out looking for Daddy. And found him. With Buffy. Oh that was fun… and it went a little something like this…

"So then Wills screamed and Xander just- What?" Buffy noticed that Angel wasn't paying attention to her

"I can feel someone close by." Angel tensed at the strengthening of his Sire- Childe bond.

"Oh it's my not-daddy playing with the nasty Slayer. The Stars are vexed and Miss Edith says the nasty Slayer is poison. Poison that will kiss not-daddy and bring back golden days." Drusilla edged closer to Angel and put her hand on his arm giving him a devoted gaze, before withdrawing, shooting a scowl at Buffy.

"Hello Dru." Angel said quietly

Buffy just stared "Huh?"

Drusilla hissed at Buffy "Poison taffy, too sweet makes the teeth hurt and gums all blood, like sailors disease. Lemons won't help."

"Once again with the huh?" 

"Where's Spike, Dru?" Angel ignored his insane Childe's ramblings. He never had much patience for deciphering them, not like Spike who had developed quite a knack for working out what the Vampire was actually saying.

"All gone, he plays with the fire fairy. All warm and soft, no time for Princess. Dance with me?" she spread her arms out and spun in circles. She spun her way out of the trees and away into the night. Buffy went to follow her with a stake but Angel stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Angel, your Child is a little on the nutty side you do get that right?" Buffy incredulously

"She may be nutty, but Spike is devoted to her , if you try to hurt her now, he won't stop until you and all your friends are dead."

"Well if skanky blonde guy cares so much about this fruit cake, where is he?"

That Skanky blonde kissed his way up her best friends arm and pouted

"Do you have to go out tonight, pet?"

"Yes, I'm meeting my friends at the Bonze. It's fancy dress coz of it being all Halloween."

"So what are you going as?"

"Well there's this Eskimo costume-" she began

"No." Spike got a calculating look in his eyes

"No?" she raised an eyebrow

"We are going shopping for the outfit for you, we have a few hours until you meet the Slayer. Should be enough time to pick something decent out for my girl."

"Your girl?"

"Now come on pet. You read the Watcher dairies, Vampires are notoriously possessive and you," he pointed at her "Belong to me. This mark says it, that mark says it and so do your eyes. You're mine."

Willow swallowed, _so much for Feminism. This guy tells you, you belong to him and you don't care. You agree! Sorry Ms Pankhurst._

"So you pick out my clothes, what else?" she asked more curious than affronted

"I keep you safe, protected and happy." He gave her a lopsided grin that set her heart a-fluttering. "Now lets go shopping."

Two hours and very tired feet, and one maxed out AMEX card later Willow flopped onto her bed  surrounded by shopping bags.

"Damn it William, you could give Cordelia lessons." She massaged her aching feet. "I barely have time for a quick bath before I have to meet the guys and you know what?" she sat up and kissed him "I don't care."

"Good." He said with  his trademark leer "then make it a quick shower and I can join you."

"Consider it done." Willow was surprised at herself, a few days ago she was too embarrassed to even say s-e-x and now she was dropping school and having steamy sex in the shower with a Master Vampire! Oh and did I mention the part where she was loving it?

Spike had left Willow an hour ago so she could get changed and meet her friends. He'd spent all night and day and most of tonight with the girl and was still craving her company. She was bright and funny and could hold a decent conversation without having to bring a damn doll into it. Willow talked about herself honestly and openly, didn't brag and was genuinely interested in him. He couldn't remember the last time someone had cared what he thought or said or did. She didn't even wince when he told her some choice things about his glory days as a Vampire. She was intrigued, fascinated and eager for more. Given enough time, Spike could see himself falling in love with the chit. He could feel it starting now, he wanted to claim her and turn her and keep her with him always. He just had to remember that she was an innocent. 

And of course there was Drusilla. His Dark pain-in-the-ass Princess. With her Daddy this and Daddy that she made him want to puke. She'd cheated on him so many times and run off and left him for other demons and he always took her back, and never once had he cheated on her. Until last night. A guy can only take so much you know.

Spike kicked open the factory door already feeling irate at the insane Vampiress. 

"Dru?" he called as he wandered through the shadowed halls.

"My Spike, you came back to your Princess." She purred from her bed surrounded by dolls.

"Yeah whatever."

"Where were you Spike-y I missed you?" she swayed and Spike felt his heart melt. He had spent a century with her, how could he cheat on her?

"I went looking for my Daddy." That was how. Stupid bitch was always looking for Daddy, well it didn't matter now. He had Willow.

"Really?" he said feigning interest "D'ja find him?"

"Yes but he was with the nasty taffy girl, poisoning not- daddy with sailors disease no Lemons can help."

"I'm sure the Slayer hasn't given Peaches scurvy." Spike said deciphering her insane speak while looking for his smokes.

"Daddy wanted Spike but I told him where you were."

"What?" Spike dropped his cigarette, if Peaches found Spike had been with the Slayers best friend they were all in a world of hell… funny though it might be at first. "What did you tell Daddy?"

"You were playing with the fire fairy." She wrapped a blindfold around Miss Edith's eyes "Naughty girl. Spike still loves Princess, do not lie. You shall have no honey and no cake."

"Fire Fairy?"

"Weeping tree." Dru nodded as if they having a conversation about the weather.

_Weeping tree, weeping… Willow? So Dru knew where he had been that was new. And no doubt about it Willow was a pure fairy full of fire._

"Why did you tell him that Dru?" Spike was cautious, he didn't like where this was going.

"Not-Daddy will soon be Daddy, Daddy will like the fire fairy and bring her to play with Princess, dark times and blood and fun. She will bleed nicely and we shall have tea."

Spike growled and began to pace. _Angel would turn back to Angelus and would be obsessed with *his* Willow? Not bloody likely!  The more he thought about the whole situation the madder he got. All the women in his life wanted Angelus, it was fate or something. Dru would rather scream Angel when she came than Spike and each time was a dent in his heart that never went away, festering until resentment ate away at his love for her. Willow spent a lot of time with Peaches and what was that whole not having time for a cup of Coffee thing she babbled about yesterday. Did she want to go out for Coffee with Angel? Was Willow harbouring feelings for his Poofy Sire? Although they spent most of today talking it was about them and not their friends, how well do Willow and Angelus get along?_

Spike turned abruptly and slammed Dru's door behind him as he stalked along the hallowed, crumbling walls. Willow belonged to him damn it. And he would just have to remind her of the fact.

**Part 3**

Willow had dressed in the outfit that William had chosen, despite her misgivings and was trying desperately to pull up the top and pull down the skirt. There was a red cross over top which bared her mid-rift and a considerable amount of cleavage. It almost showed off the bite that William had left on her breast. The short, very short black leather mini skirt came to thigh level and Willow kept trying to pull it down to cover some more of her legs that William had insisted be left bare to her spikey heeled shoes that just screamed dominatrix! William had taken one look at her in the outfit and had rushed her off into the changing room cubicle before running off to the bathroom to relieve himself of certain… pressures. Willow was keeping the outfit. If only it didn't show off so much darn skin.

At the door to the Bronze the bouncer didn't even ask her for I.D he let her in with a leer down her top. Willow spotted her friends straight away. Xander was dressed in a cheap Soldiers uniform with toy gun. He kept shooting shy glances at Dawn who was dressed in  blue snakeskin pants and matching top. Buffy had on this Bizarre Wizard of Oz costume that was 2/3 rds Dorothy and 1/3 rd Street walker, coz Willow had seen Wizard of Oz and if Dorothy had looked like that- no way was the Wizard letting her go home. Angel was dressed in his trademark black leather jacket and brood persona.

"Hey guys!" she said bouncing over. Four sets of jaws dropped to the floor as they saw Willows outfit.

"Oh. My .God." Buffy managed

"Seconded." Dawn added

"What?" Willow giggled nervously "Is this not come-as-you-aren't enough?"

"You look amazing Wills, where did you get those shoes?"

"Damn wench, where you  been hidin' all tha'?" Angel said in deep brogue without thinking. Buffy shot him a glare and Willow just stared thinking how alike his words were to William's.

"W-willow?" Xander stuttered unable to believe his eyes. He wasn't the only one. Men ad boys all around the club had their eyes fixed on this hottie and it was making Willow very nervous

"Ya-Ha." So wanting to Kill William now. Angel managed to tear his eyes away from Willow new found cleavage long enough to realise that there was a new scent in the air. Spike's!

"Buffy, I think my Childe is around here somewhere."

"Loony tunes or skanky man?" Buffy also had trouble peeling her eyes away from Willow

"New cartoon?" Willow guessed  

"New Vamp, which you woulda known if you'd answered my call." Buffy said accusingly

"I was shopping, I wanted to surprise you." Willow ducked her head

"Colour me surprised."

"Seconded" added Dawn still staring blatantly, although not as blatantly as Xander whose mouth was open catching flies for lunch.

Just then Cordelia bounded over and joined the others in the land of jaw-droppage "Wow Willow, I never knew you had it in you, you look great. Was there a spell?" she added suspiciously before staring around the table, her eyes landing on Dawn and her ensemble

"Did the Lizard cast the spell?"

"Hey!" Dawn and Xander said outraged 

"What? I was complimenting Willow." Cordelia rolled her eyes

"Thanks guys." Willow smiled at them indulgently and went to get a drink. When she returned Dawn was dancing with Xander and Buffy was dancing with Angel, and I use that term loosely more like mated with, with clothes on.

Willow watched them wistfully and wished William was there to make her feel better. As if by magic she smelt the unique scent of cigarettes and leather that signalled William and got her hormones reacting.

She turned in her seat to see William standing behind her with a strange look on his face.

"William, what is it?" her greeting smile fell as he stared at her.

"Are you enjoying the show pet?" he sneered "Vampire and a human, a Slayer even. Its disgusting." He spat out the word.

"William?" he was scaring her

"Does he turn you on, all souled and Poofy. Saving damsels in distress, every ones bloody white knight." He leaned closer and gripped her arm in a vice like grip. "Do you think of him when you are with me?" he hissed

Willow recognised territorial behaviour when she saw it, and also when it was threatened. For some reason William thought she wanted Angel. He was angry and needed reassuring.

Willow stood up and stroked his hand around her arm "I dressed up for you, do you like it?" she asked lightly "I wanted to look pretty for *you* in case you wanted to see me tonight."

He loosened his grip some and she took his hand in her own and led him into the shadows. Reaching up she ran her fingers through his hair.

"When I'm with you, all I think about is you. You are perfect to me why would I want someone else. Specially when that someone else clearly has gender issues, have you seen how much gel he has on his hair? And I know girls at my school who haven't that sassy girl walk that Angel has perfected. I love Buffy to death but honestly- no taste in men whatsoever." 

The last of the tension in Spike drained away at her words and as she continued to stroke his hair. He grinned "I know." He kissed her hand cupped around his chin. Then he looked over and saw hi Sire there. Accepted by the Slayer and able to be with his Red without fear of staking, he hated him so much.

"I need…" he couldn't put it into words so instead he entwined his fingers with hers and pulled her out of the noisy club and into the nearest alley.

"Here?" she said as she looked around at the filthy alley, with half wrecked furniture and a strong smell of garbage.

"You don't like it?"

"It's great, really. And oh look, lovely, the couch matches the dumpster." She rolled her eyes. "Not here okay?"

But Spike needed her now, he needed to reassert his claim and he intended to do it.

Before she could walk out of the alley Spike grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall.

"Here." He growled and forced his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. Willow gasped and tried to pull away but Spike was too strong.

He pushed up her leather skirt and yanked her panties away from her skin ripping them, he heard her sharp intake of breath as the fabric tore and stuffed them in his pocket.

Willow tried ineffectually to push him away but he wrenched himself away from her mouth and pinned her still with a look.

"Mine." 

Understanding his need to make a claim she nodded hesitantly and ran her hand over his silk clad chest, down to his jeans and unzipped them freeing him from the tight denim.

Spike used his hands to spread her legs, a thumb brushing against her core making her shiver. Before she closed her eyes she saw him dip down and could feel the head of his penis rubbing along her, slipping against her wetness.

"Open your eyes." He commanded, he wanted her to see who it was that was possessing her .

She did as he asked and her eyes bore into his with an intensity that stole her breath.

Digging his fingers into her hips in a way that she knew would leave bruises he thrust up, sheathing himself in her tight heat. Pulling her legs around his waist he continued to thrust hard into her, a grunt accompanying each thrust.

He pounced on her mouth and thrust his tongue into it, making it duel with hers in time with his hips. She reached up and clamped her legs around his waist pushing him in deeper and she keened deep in her throat.

Spike pushed one hand against the stone wall behind her head and wrapped the other firmly around her waist pulling her in impossibly tighter. Then he pulled his mouth away and watched as her jaw clenched as other muscles clamped around him, she threw her head back against the wall and Spike smirked at her abandon before slamming into her harder and howling as he shot his dead seed deep within her.  
"Mine." He whispered against the hollow of her neck licking and nuzzling it.

"Yours." She answered stroking his hair.

Eventually Spike pulled away from her and smiled sheepishly "Did I hurt you?" Willow shook her head.

"Not really." She reassured him "Walk me home?"

"Sure thing pet." He took her hand and smoothed down her skirt before turning and walking her down the street. His mind was in overdrive wondering if that savage display had scared off his Red, was she looking for a way to call things off without him killing  her? He cursed Dru for her interfering ways and wished her a speedy staking if her stupid mouthing off to Angel had caused Spike to lose the single best thing to come along in his existence.

"So what was with the caveman routine?" she asked slowly

Spike grimaced "Something Dru said. Stupid bint, just loves to piss me off. Yapping about her Daddy and then him getting you, and always spending time with you when I can't, made me a bit steamed."

"You were jealous?" Willow asked delighted no one had ever been jealous of her before.

"Li'l bit." Spike admitted "You know Halloween is supposed to be a quiet time." He tried to change the subject

"I know." And she knew what he was doing too. But just as she was about to call him on it they reached her house.

"I'm going in William, I'm kinda tired." She went to go up into her house.

"Look Willow. Master Vampires are not supposed to fall for little human chits and we're not supposed to care about 'em either."

"OK." she cast her eyes down and wondered where he was going with this.

"Fact is pet, I'm not a nice bloke. I think I proved that tonight. I am a Vampire and I will act like it, I want to hurt your friends and kill 'em." He ran his hand through his hair "But somewhere in the past few days I've fallen for you."

Her head shot up at his silent admission "Really?"

"Yes." He groaned "I think you and me make a good match."

"Damn, William the toaster is a better match for you." She said with a slight grin "And will probably be easier for you to handle."

Spike grinned at her sassy tone and bounded up onto the porch after her

"What I'm saying is that I want to be with you and I'll do my best not to hurt you but like tonight.."

"Shh" she put her finger over his lips "I hang out with the Slayer, I think I know a little something about territorial behaviour in Vampires, and you didn't hurt me. I want you to be yourself, although if you don't mind I won't tell Buffy about us just yet."

Spike grinned, he hadn't lost her.

"What say we go upstairs and I make it up to you?"

And he did.__


	2. School not hard enough

Sequel to Happy Halloween.

Author: Fayth

Title: School not really Hard enough.

Disclaimer: Joss owns Spike ...and I hate him for it.

Rating: Nc17

Spoilers: Season 2

Dedication: To Amber Lynn aka Lita and her b/f Blake. Thanks for the feedback and the fan club LOL.

Notes: For the purpose of my story season 2 is all askew. Buffy already knows about Spike before School Hard and Parent teacher night and has met Drusilla. Takes place after Halloween and in my world School Hard hasn't happened yet, got it?

Spike stared into space and thought about his redhead. 

After Halloween they had spent so much time together, talking, kissing or shagging and it had just felt right.

He'd wondered why the great Poof had never smelled his scent on her and Willow had given him a little grin and confessed that sometimes she did a little magic, her teacher had turned out to be a technopagan and taught Willow a few bits, it turned out she had a natural aptitude for Magic. She had done a cleansing spell whenever she knew Angel would be around so he couldn't smell him on her.

Spike grinned widely at the thought of the little witch pulling a fast one on his Sire. 

She was getting quite good at the spellcasting, he recalled how ecstatic she had been when she'd first learned to float a pencil, and she'd run to the mansion and told him in excited tones and to celebrate they'd... Spike shifted as his body also recalled how they'd celebrated. That had been a wild night.

But it was daytime and his sweet Red was at school with her pathetic excuse for friends- who didn't even realise that Willow was sleeping with a deadly demon, or that the demon was the childe of their own pet Vampire. Actually Willow still didn't know that her "William" was Spike, feared childe of Angelus and half the infamous scourge of Europe.

*Hm must tell her sometime* Spike thought wickedly, he knew she had heard of Spike just didn't realise that she was sleeping with him. Anyway since she had to spend the Majority of the day at School he had missed intelligent company and had decided to become Master of Sunnydale as a hobby, which meant minions.

His two favourite minions were two skaters that he had found in the Fish Tank, the only club in Sunnydale that could boast a Rave scene.

Lita was a tall brunette with amazing blue/green eyes and a mischievous smile that even death couldn't destroy and she often had him grinning at her boundless enthusiasm.

She had insisted that he turn her boyfriend Blake and after seeing him Spike had acquiesced. Blake reminded him of himself with ice blue eyes and intimidating physical presence which his dark hair with blonde highlights only accentuated.

"Spike, y'okay?" Lita asked snapping her gum.

Spike glared at her

"Oh sorry, is everything all right Master?" she amended hurriedly.

Spike shook his head "I hate the bleeding Sun." He cursed the daylight that kept him away from his Red and wondered what she was doing.

"So then he said that I have to take care of this whole parent- teacher night thing by myself or I'd be expelled!"

"Wow Snyder said that?" Willow said her apple halfway to her mouth.

"Well, me and Sheila-," Buffy confessed "But I can't see her making juice and handing out hors devours." her shoulders slumped "Plus Giles' said there's this major feast of Saint vegemite or something coming on Saturday, which Angel thinks that this Spike guy is handling."

"Look Buffy, we'll help with the Parent teacher night and we can handle this Spike." 

Willow also shuddered "Although can we do it from a distance?" he kind of gave her the creeps and she'd never even met him, only from what she'd heard from Buffy and Angel. As she contemplated one Vampire, her thoughts drifted to *her* Vampire- William, he was amazing and so attentive, she couldn't wait for school to finish so she could...

"Earth to Willow come in Willow, where'd you go." Buffy smiled indulgently

"N-nowhere really."

"Really?" Buffy was sceptical "So you weren't thinking of a certain dark haired goofball we all know and you love?"

"Wha-Oh Xander no I wasn't thinking about Xander," she paused "Actually I don't think about Xander that way any more." she was delighted "I'm over him, I'm over him Buffy!" she squealed excitedly

"Yay you." Buffy was happy for her friend "Unrequited love is a bitch."

Willow's face fell, "Oh Buffy you know Angel likes you, he just has that Brooding thing that he has to take care of." she patted her friends arm

"Thanks Wills. So you up for Bronzing tonight?"

"Yeah, later." first she had her Vampire to meet and keep happy; William wanted to see her straight after school. She couldn't wait.

Spike looked up as Drusilla swanned into the room carrying the body of a drained child.

"What's that?" he said

"He was anointed, all special- the stars said, but he wouldn't play with Miss Edith and so we sucked him dry."

Spike nodded, Dru was obviously having a sane moment

"Chosen eh? Never could stand them lot of ponces all up their own arses what was he chosen for?"

"The feast."

"That's right, pet. The feast of Saint Vigeous should be a party."

"Taffy girl is all weak and hurty." Spike watched with interest 

"Slayer's vulnerable?" a calculated gleam entered his eyes. Now that was interesting, after all Slayer blood was a delicacy to be savoured and nothing would enhance his reputation like a third Slayer, especially Angelus' pet. Drusilla looked at Spike as a far away look replaced his normal concentrated features.

"Spike-y wants to hurt the Taffy girl and make her bleed and the fire Fairy is caught in the heat she's all burned and smells of Smoke."

That roused Spike out of his musings "Fire fairy- Willow." he smacked the heel of his hand against his head "Of course I keep forgetting that Red is the Slayers friend. Hmm could be a problem, I need to get my girl out of the crossfire."

Suddenly a little bell rang by his chair and Dru giggled and spun in circles

"I'm ringing, can you hear me ringing?"

"That's not you, you daft bint it's my alarm it's set for 4 o clock. When Red gets out of School and I don't want her to find out about you so clear off." he said impatiently

Dru pouted "Spike doesn't love his Princess any more."

"Like a sister, Dru." Spike softened "I'll get you better and then you can be with Daddy, how's that Pet."

"Like Christmas and sticky blood." Drusilla clapped her hands in glee

"Good now clear off, LITA" he bellowed and the minion appeared

"Yes Sp-Master?" she remembered in time

"Take Dru away and tell the bleeding minions to keep hidden, Red's coming over."

Lita nodded with a small smile, all the minions knew to keep hidden when the Red headed human came over- especially after what had happened to the last minion who had scared the girl, they'd been cleaning up blood and dust for weeks. Surprising by keeping their Master happy she had endeared herself to the minions and they knew enough to keep her safe. Plus the very fact that she was a witch and had helped the Slayer kept their respect.

Lita stared at Dru with distaste- stupid insane bitch, fancy ignoring Spike for that Pussy whipped Angel- no taste at all. Even Blake was better than Angel, she grinned as she thought of her Boyfriend.

"Come on Drusilla." she said impatiently "Miss Edith won't like to be kept waiting." Dru nodded and followed her out

"Lita?" she turned at Spike's tone

"If you keep the bitch amused I'll let you and Blake play with the chains in the basement."

Lita's eyes glowed yellow "Thank you Master." and hurried off to do her Master's bidding.

Spike settled back to wait for his witch.

Willow had had a hard time convincing the Slayer that she was all right to walk home by herself and didn't need an escort, after all what would the Slayer say when Willow wasn't going home but to William's mansion.

She'd thought about asking William about Spike but William was no traitor and would never turn in one of his own- unless he could profit from it, of course.

She giggled- in that way he was a typical Vampire.

As she came to the mansion her shoulders tensed, she thought that perhaps William didn't live alone but had minions, although she'd only ever seen the one. But sometimes when they were together she could hear noises in the old house, William claimed it was just ghosts and then went on to take her mind off things.

"William?" she called as she entered the front door. It was so dark in here!

She screamed as strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind and fangs grazed her throat. She tensed ready to fight- until she heard chuckling. She turned and stared up at William's laughing eyes.

"Jerk." she scolded

"Ah come on pet, it was fun." he didn't remove his hands, instead sliding them under her shirt to caress her smooth stomach.

That felt nice. Willow closed her eyes and leaned against his hard chest "Mmm." she moaned as his hand found her breast.

Spike hardened at her innocent moan and he suddenly picked her up and raced up to his room with her, he slammed the door shut with his booted foot and threw her on the bed.

"William!" she giggled as she bounced on his bed "I can walk you know."

"I know." he stalked towards her pulling off his red shirt and T-shirt and kneeling on the bed between her legs. "But not for long, if I have something to say about it."

Willow struggled to get out of his clutches "Oh no you don't mister. I'm meeting the others at the Bronze tonight."

Spike growled at the thought of her spending her time with the Slayer and his poof of a Sire. He vamped.

"Mine." he snarled and Willow stopped her struggle and stroked his forehead until he relaxed and started Purring.

"I don't want him." she said understanding his need for reassurance if not the reasons behind it.

He nodded and his grin returned "Now where were we?"

Her arms went around his neck pulling him closer. His lips closed over hers and his mouth ravaged hers. She ran her hands through his soft blonde hair and he pulled at her shirt needing to feel her soft body against his. She pulled back to breathe and help him with the clothing issues that were going on.

His lips found his previous bite mark and he nuzzled the mark, happy that she still wore it.

Her hands stroked his chest and teased his nipples eliciting small growls from him- a sure sign she was doing something right.

"Mister Vampire- you are wearing too many clothes." she pouted pulling at his jeans.

"As are you." he said grinding their hips together. Willow gasped at the feel of him rubbing against her heat.

"Well you're the Master Vampire do something about it Damn It." she ordered and Spike laughed

"It makes me all hot when you get dominant." he leered as he pulled his jeans off and threw them across the room. Always an equal opportunity vamp he gave her jeans the same courtesy. His eyes widened

"No panties Red?" she blushed at his lascivious look.

He rained kisses along her neck and paid particular attention to her pulse point, sucking it with his blunt teeth.

As his hand snaked between her legs Willow groaned and pushed her hips up against the rhythm of his fingers. She leaned up and sucked at his neck in the way she knew he loved.

"Ah bloody hell Willow." he gasped as her teeth nipped at his neck. He thrust a finger inside her, two, then three and let his thumb free to play as he cupped the back of her head pulling her into his kiss. He captured her scream of pleasure in his own mouth, the vibrations echoing through him.

Pushing her legs apart he lowered his head to her centre and tasted her. There would never be anything that tasted as good as Willow, he thought. Unable to control himself he sucked and licked at her swollen flesh until her fingers clenched in his hair and she was begging him for more, calling his name. He stroked inside her with his tongue then rubbed it over her clit as he inserted a finger inside her. 

With William's finger pressing against her and his tongue stroking her clit Willow came again, his name on her lips. Spike let her ride it out and then crawled up her body and positioned himself.

Spike groaned as he thrust into her. "Hell Willow," he moaned into her neck as she closed around him, No matter how many times they had done this he was always surprised at how hot and tight she was. 

"Goddess, Will!" Willow cried as he filled her and rocked within her. "That feels... good, oh Will." she wrapped her legs around his waist, her fingers digging into his shoulders "Don't stop. Please goddess, don't ever stop!" 

"Not gonna stop," Spike groaned "Never gonna stop, ever." 

Willow grabbed his head with one hand and pulled him down to her, crushing her lips to his. Spike took control of the kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth in time as he pumped into her heat. He felt his body ready itself for release and reached between them to stroke her clit, wanting her to join in with him. 

Willow keened and Spike felt her muscles clench around him, milking him, and he cried her name as he emptied himself inside her. 

They lay together for a long while just relishing being near each other.

"Miss me?" she asked teasingly

"I hate that bloody school." Spike murmured into her neck.

"I know, I'm beginning to hate it too." she said softly then sighed "I have to go Will, if I'm not at the Bronze they'll come looking for me."

Spike's heart sank "Stay a little while longer." he pleaded

And she did.

The Bronze was hot and sweaty and Willow felt uncomfortable being there, especially as Buffy asked her to help with her French so Mr DeJean didn't tell Joyce she was an imbecile.

"La vache... doit me... touche... de la... jeudi. Was it wrong? Should I use the plural?" Buffy looked up from her book and Willow swallowed a look of amusement

"No. But you said, 'The cow should touch me from Thursday.'"

Buffy looked chagrined "Maybe that's what I was feeling." she tried and Willow felt bad at telling her "And you said it wrong."

Buffy sighed in despair "Oh, je stink."

Willow grinned at her friend "You're just not focused. Its Angel missage." she knew how that was - she missed William like crazy, although she was still sore from their afternoons activities. He really hadn't wanted her to go, but had relented when she said she had school stuff to do as well and she was sure he had Vampire stuff to do and just try to eat anyone she knew okay?

Buffy brightened up at the talk of Angel "Well, he didn't say for sure. It was a 'maybe see ya there' kinda deal."

Just then Xander came up and asked them to dance with him. Buffy realised that she had been studying for 12 minutes – which is probably why she felt her brain was all fried- and pulled Willow onto the Dance floor. Willow was sore and really wouldn't have minded sitting this one out, but Buffy dragged her and Willow forced some slow moves out of her aching body to pacify her friend.

Spike stared around the Bronze and his eyes came to rest on the Slayer dancing with his witch. Willow's moves were slow and a proud grin crossed his face as he realised why.

He frowned as he realised what he had to do might hurt his Redhead, but bloody hell he was Master and Master's didn't allow Slayer's to live unchallenged on their territory. He'd already had to stake one obnoxious Vamp who questioned why Spike had not fought the Slayer. He couldn't very well turn around to the general populous and claim that his pet was the Slayers best friend and that if he hurt her, he hurt his pet. He never wanted to do that, would rather die than do that but he wouldn't admit it to everyone. So he needed to fight the Slayer, or at least attempt it. 

But like his Sire had taught him, get to know your enemy. Hence his business here tonight.

He turned to his nearest minion "Go get something to eat."

He walked next to the abandoned table with Willow's books on it and smiled as he saw W&W doodled on the cover of one of her books.

He walked slowly onto the dance floor so that if he spoke loud enough the Slayer would hear him but Red wouldn't.

"Where's the phone? I need to call the police. There's some big guy out there trying to bite somebody." Buffy took the bait and ran outsides leaving her friends staring after her bewildered.

Spike stalked outsides and hid in the shadows as Buffy fought his minion.

Willow grabbed the victim and ran away with her taking her to safety just before Buffy caught the stake Xander threw to her.

"Spike! Gimme a Hand." the minion yelled and Buffy paused and stared into the shadows before staking the minion.

Spike made sure Willow wasn't around and stepped out of the gloom clapping his hands. Buffy looked at him with a confused expression on her face. 

Spike smirked "Nice work, love."

Buffy looked at him speechless "Who are you?"

Spike mock pouted "Forgotten me already, never mind You'll find out on Saturday."

Buffy shook her head "What happens on Saturday?"

Spike put his head on the side and answered coldly "I kill you."

He heard footsteps coming and faded back into the darkness as Willow came running around the corner.

He needed to pick Dru up something to eat and suddenly there she was with two morons following her talking about leather seats in a Cadillac. No way would Willow know a skanky Bitch like her- she'd do for lunch.

After their impromptu research session, all about this Spike character Willow found herself wishing they could just escape this Saint Vigeous thing, she'd even suggested it to Giles "We can't run, that would be wrong, could we hide?" and then he'd dug up that information about Spike killing two Slayers, and she wanted to bury herself in William's arms and never let him go.

Spike watched as Dru drained the Skanky girl from the club, his mind fixed on his current dilemma.

The other night he had been in Willow's bedroom waiting for her to come home when he'd seen a flyer for Parent- teacher night and the date ringed in red. He'd asked her about it and Willow had sighed saying her parents were out of town and wouldn't be able to go but she would be there to help Buffy who had to make sure the night went smoothly or she'd be expelled.

Spike had laughed at this but had been so angry when he found out that her parents hadn't been to a single parent- teacher night, they knew she did well at school and expected her to continue to do so. He'd been all for hunting down the unfeeling bastards and making them pay but Willow had soothed him saying that it didn't matter because she knew he cared about her and that's all she needed.

He'd kissed her and tried to take away the pain that those parents had caused but he feared it was too late.

That night as he'd watched her sleep the realisation came to him, he loved her. 

Totally and utterly, he would give his unlife to protect her and keep her safe.

But he needed to hurt the Slayer, he was a Vampire, it was in his job description.

But how to do it without hurting his Red?

He had a plan. Willow didn't know he was Spike. So Spike could kill the Slayer and Red would never suspect him.

So if Slutty was vulnerable on Parent teacher night all he had to do was make sure Willow wasn't there and he could kill Buffy, without having to worry about the little witch.

He grinned at his own genius and settled back to watch Dru finish her snack. He'd work out a way to keep Red from the festivities. 

The next night

Willow had to go early to help Buffy with the refreshments, but it was still dark by the time she had to leave and she was just walking across the park when she heard footsteps behind her, she spun around dragging a stake and cross out of her jacket when William stepped out from behind a tree.

Willow sagged in relief. "Will!"

Spike looked at her agitated "I need you to do something for me pet."

"What?" she said worried

"Go home and lock your door behind you and stay there all night."

Willow blinked in confusion "Wh-why?"

"There's a big Vampire thing going down tonight." Spike decided to try honesty "A Master is going on the hunt; I need you to stay indoors. For me please pet."

"Okay." if William was worried then it might be best if she went home and called Giles to let him know. "I'll go home."

Spike nodded tensely and pulled her flush against his body and into a bruising kiss

"Red, I..." no he couldn't tell her he loved her, not just yet.

"What?" she asked

"I mean it, stay inside." and with one last kiss he rushed off into the night.

Willow ran through the park but before she reached the end she heard voices and ducked behind a tree

"So Spike has finally decided to make a move on the Slayer?"

"Yeah we're going to the high school tonight, should be a massacre, wanna come?"

Willow didn't stop to hear the rest but turned and ran back to the high school.

Buffy, she had to warn Buffy.

Panting, Willow flung open the doors to the library and gasped as she tried to make herself understood.

"B-Bu-Buff"

"Buffy?" Giles filled in

Willow nodded clutching her side

"Is making Punch, I believe, what's wrong?"

"S- Spi-ke." she said

"What about Spike?" Giles said

"C-Coming here!" she all but shouted at his inability to do anything but stand there and ask bloody stupid questions. OK maybe she'd spent too much time with William.

Giles dropped his tea cup and as it smashed on the floor the lights went out and they heard a crash from the front lobby.

There were screams and the sounds of panicked running before Buffy's voice reigned loud and clear

"Everybody, this way! C'mon C'mon!"

Willow ran out of the library and ran into Cordelia, they headed right but a Vampire had other ideas and grabbed Cordelia. Willow picked up the nearby Bust of Roosevelt and smacked the Vamp over the head with it. She grabbed Cordelia and pushed her into a nearby closet and locked the door behind them.

From inside the closet all she could hear were screams and Cordelia murmuring "oh God, Oh God" over and over.

Suddenly she heard a voice sound loud among all the others

"Slaaayer! Here, kitty, kittyyy. I find one of your friends first, I'm gonna suck 'em dry. And use their bones to bash your head in." There was a sound of a nearby door being kicked in but Willow concentrated on that voice, it was so familiar.

The arrogant voice yelled louder  "Are you getting a word picture here?"

Cordelia began whimpering "Oh, God, oh, God!" and Willow put her hand over Cordelia's mouth to keep her quiet as the voice almost registered.

Then just as the suspense was killing her the voice sing songed "Someone's in the ceeeeeiiiling!"

After a few precious moments where orders were barked out, silence fell. Then the sound of crashing above her, like someone was poking holes in the ceiling. She glanced up but they faded away and then there was a crash.

Willow jumped as Cordelia moved

Cordelia breathed out "I think he's gone." and reached for the door

But Willow wasn't some B- horror movie airhead and whispered "he could come back

Cordelia looked as if that had never occurred to her and she looked at Willow "What are we gonna do?"

Willow rolled her eyes "Pray." It occurred to her she would have to spend the night locked in the closet with her enemy, possible all night. It was either that or risk death by Vampire.  She sat up "Let me go out and see."

She crept down the Hallway and overheard Angel and Xander talking to that arrogant voice, against all sense she edged closer rather than run, screaming in the opposite direction.

As she turned the corner she saw Angel and Xander talking to a figure dressed in a long black trench coat and Buffy sneaking up behind him.

A vampire ran into her from behind pushing her towards the little group as The Master punched Angel sending him into Buffy and leaving Xander sprawled on the floor.

"Fe fi FO fum, I smell the blood of a nice ripe girl." Spike grinned at the Slayer.

Buffy stood up and looked at the axe she carried "Do we really need weapons for this?"

"I just like 'em. They make me feel all manly." Spike ran his hand over his chest. He dropped the pole he was holding and motioned to the Slayer ignoring the others

"The last Slayer I killed she begged for her life. You don't strike me as the begging type."

Buffy glared at him "You shouldn'ta come here."

Spike smirked at her "No. I've messed up your doilies and stuff. But I just got so bored. I'll tell you what. As a personal favour from me to you," and to Red he added silently "I'll make it quick. It won't hurt a bit."

Buffy shook her head at him "No, Spike. It's gonna hurt a lot."

"Spike??"

Spike looked into the shadows and saw Willow staring at him with a look of pure astonishment on her face.

"Oh bloody hell." he whispered under his non existent breath

Angel stood up and yanked Xander to his feet. They stood side by with Buffy and Willow who stepped into the light.

Buffy scowled "Will, run."

"There's Vampires everywhere." Spike blurted, if Red left his side he couldn't guarantee her protection here. The place was overrun by hungry minions and any of them could take her. "Besides we haven't been introduced properly."

"That's right Willow; you haven't been introduced to Sunnydale's latest bastard." Buffy spat "This slime is Spike."

"Spike." Willow said sadly staring at the ice blue eyes of her William. Her eyes were wide and tears hung on her lashes.

"Spike get out of here." Angel commanded

But Spike couldn't take his eyes of his beloved Red. He clenched his jaw and forced himself to look away

"You are bound and determined to ruin things for me aren't you." he said.

He addressed the wall but Willow knew he was talking to her. 

Angel smirked thinking Spike meant him "You should stay away from my town Spike."

Tears spilled over Willow's eyes

"Crying won't help." Spike said desperately, wanting nothing more to take her into his arms and kiss it all better

"I'm sorry!" she shouted startling her friends "But someone I care about is going to get hurt tonight. An-and I don't want that." she sobbed

"You shouldn't be here." Spike growled. His mind acknowledged that there was no way he was going to win here, he had satisfied his minions cravings and his Master's status by attempting to get rid of the Slayer and rather than prolong this he had to do a tactical retreat.

His red head was hurting and he couldn't kill her friends while she was here, neither could he comfort her.

Suddenly a lady with blonde hair appeared behind the assembled group with an axe.

"You stay the hell away from my daughter!" she hissed and even Spike could see she meant it.

"Bloody women!" he turned and fled out of the broken window and called out to his remaining minions as he fled.

After the Police had gone Willow went home mentally and physically exhausted.

Spike was sitting in her living room as she opened the door.

"Red." He said hesitantly

"Spike." She was too tired to add emotion to the words, but Spike winced.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot to mention that bit." 

Willow just looked at him. After a long moment Spike looked away 

"I won't say I'm sorry, pet. I wouldn't mean it. I'm a Vampire- you knew that, it's my job to attack the Slayer. Being a Master, well, it's expected- hell- demanded. She's a challenge to my territory and…"

"I know." She said softly and he looked up in surprise "I know all about Vampires and territoriality and behaviour patterns. I do research for the Slayer of course I'm going to know." Her voice took on a bitter tone

"But of course you knew that."

"What?"

"Isn't that why you are with me? Because I have inside knowledge to the Slayer- you knew where she was tonight, knew she was vulnerable- because of me. I practically handed her to you on a damn plate. So tell me exactly how stupid I've been Spike. Tell me that you've been using me since the beginning to get to the Slayer." *I will not cry* she vowed *I will not cry*.

Spike's face registered horror "No, no no pet, you've got it all wrong I never…would never… I didn't." he stood in front of her and lifted her chin with his finger and stared into her eyes "When we first met, I didn't have a clue who you were, or who your sodding friends were. After you told me, I still didn't care, love. I don't, I have never used you to get to the bitch."

"Right." She didn't believe him

"Believe me Willow." The fact that he used her name made her look into his eyes for the first time.

"You are the reason that I didn't go after her sooner, I couldn't bear to see you get hurt and I knew it would hurt you because one of us would end up dead. Deader." He smirked "I told you to stay out of the way tonight because I couldn't let the bitch go unchallenged much longer and I wanted you to be safe. You promised me that you would stay home, pet. Why did you lie?"

"I didn't lie." She replied hotly "I never promised and I was going to do exactly as you said and then I overheard two vampires talking about Spike going after the Slayer and I had to warn Buffy."

Spike stroked her face and nodded, of course she would go to help her friend, that's the kind of girl she was. That's why he loved her- she neglected her own safety for the people she loved.

"Why did *you* lie?" Willow wanted to know

"I knew you had heard of me, Angelus probably had a bunch of stories and all that crap written in the Watcher's diaries about me. I wanted you to make up your own mind about me, get to know the real me without all the prejudice. Plus I liked the fact that you weren't that scared of me, and yes-"  He put a finger over her mouth before she could say it "I liked putting one over on Peaches."

Willow couldn't help the grin that spread across her features and Spike suddenly felt relieved that he hadn't lost his witch.

"So what now?" she asked

"Well I'd like to take you upstairs and shag you into unconsciousness but I think we need to talk a bit." He bent and brushed his lips against hers and smiled against her as she opened her mouth and her hands snaked around his back.

"Later." she murmured.

It took every ounce willpower he possessed to push her away.

"No now."

"Why?" the wary look was back in her eyes and Spike pulled her close to him to make sure she didn't run away when he dropped his little bombshell.

He guided her to the couch and sat her down next to him, holding her hands in his.

"Will- Spike what is it?"

"You can call me William, if you want, pet. It was my human name." he smiled down at her

"Spike suits you." Her eyes twinkled

"I think it's best that we have no more secrets from each other." He said seriously "I want you to be able to trust me, trust what I say. I need you to be able to come to me if you need me, to be able to tell me everything and believe me. Believe in me." He grimaced at how sappy that sounded but Willow's eyes shone with brightness that- had he had breath- it would have taken it away.

"OK." She nodded "Tell me."

"First up, I'm Angelus' Grandchilde, Dru's childe. That's Drusilla. She's insane; we were together but drifted apart. Especially since I met you. I realise now she that wasn't what I wanted." He looked knowingly at her and she blushed the way he knew she would.

"How long were you together?" she asked

"'bout a century, give or take."

"A century?" she gaped, she hadn't even know about vampires for a decade, a century? How could she compete with that much history?

Spike could see the questioning in her eyes "Now now, Red." He shook his finger at her "none of those thoughts. Me and Dru are- how do you bloody Yanks say it- way over?" Spike imitated a valley accent trying to get her to laugh. It worked as Willow cracked up over Spike's appalling mockery.

"Any questions, love?"

"What were you like as a human?"

Spike rolled his eyes "Never the easy ones with you. *That* my fairest Red is a closely guarded secret that very very few know and that I will reluctantly share with you when I have you chained up somewhere so you can punished for laughing."

"I won't laugh." She said honestly and then looked down slightly embarrassed

"What?"

"Can we still try the chains sometime?" she said in a little girl voice

Spike threw back his head and roared with laughter "Oh I knew there was a reason why I loved you."

Willow froze "You love me?"

Shit. "Yes." Double shit. Willow looked gob-smacked "I love you Willow."

Willow wrung her hands in her shirt and stared at them, when she looked up it was with hope

"Really?"

"Yep, really. Quite desperately actually." Well, might as well go all the way.

"I- I'm not sure what to say." She admitted biting her lip "it's all so quick and… and I"

"It's alright Red. I know it's quick for you, I didn't expect you to say it back yet." He had secretly hoped but never expected. "I wasn't going to tell you tonight, didn't think you ready to hear it."

"Thank you for telling me, I could fall in love with you so easily but I need time to be sure." Willow's expression begged him not to hurt, and not to hurt her. He couldn't refuse her anything.

"Take your time Red; I've got a bit of it. I'm not going anywhere, and I wont stop saying it either." He warned with an impish grin

"Good." She sent one back to him "Feel free to try to convince me."

She squealed as he picked her up and took the stairs two at a time.

"Oh I will, and I think I'm gonna kick Lita and Blake off those chains tomorrow."

And he did.


End file.
